The Sabolich Prosthetic and Research Center has developed an electronic device that provides a sense of feel (SOF) for lower limb amputees. The device has been field tested and observational evidence and patient reports indicate that it helps amputees achieve better balance and more normal gait. The goal in Phase I is to conduct more objective pilot tests of the SOF device. Twenty-four subjects will be tested with and without the SOF device attached to their prosthesis. Balance and gait will be evaluated to determine if the SOF device improves these functions. Gait lab studies will provide quantified measures for both balance and ambulation. The SOF device is technologically innovative in that it does not require cumbersome equipment or surgical implantation and because patients quickly adapt to it as part of their prosthetic system. We have applied for patent rights. It is expected the inclusion of the SOF device with the Sabolich prostheses will allow the company to produce prosthetics that will appeal to a larger segment of the user market. The SOF device is also potentially adaptable for use by others, such diabetics or paraplegics, who exhibit compromised sensory capacity.